Lord of Games
The Lord of Games, often abbreviated to L.O.G., is a major character in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. He is sick and tired of the ongoing rivalry of Banjo, Kazooie, and Gruntilda and decides to put an end to it in a final showdown. He hopes his showdown will reveal who's truly worthy of owning Spiral Mountain. The winner gets the deed to Spiral Mountain, and the loser is subject to an eternity to work at his video game factory. He also goes through the trouble of creating every world in which they compete. Physical Characteristics L.O.G is a tall, thin, imposing figure. He is dressed in modestly simplistic mauve robes and finery. His golden head is in the shape of a Retro Television. The screen that makes up his "face" is green, and stylized to look like a game of Pong, the first video game ever created, with his two eyes being the paddles and his long nose being made up of the ball and screen-divider. Climbing all around L.O.G.'s body are small white mechanical mice with plugs for tails. As L.O.G. has created every video game, he seems all-powerful when in one. Some abilities he's shown to possess include teleportation, the ability to "pause" the game at will (he is unaffected by said pause), and the ability to transform video game characters as he pleases. At one point, he also threatens to reduce Banjo and Kazooie to basic pixels. He uses these magical powers to create several game worlds just for the battle between Banjo, Kazooie and Grunty. In terms of personality, L.O.G. is both wise and omnipotent, however he often comes off as domineering. He also tries his best to be fair and just, giving Grunty an equal chance of winning as Banjo and Kazooie, despite outwardly siding with the duo. History L.O.G. claims to have had a hand in creating every video game ever made and, being in the position he is in, is occasionally a bit prone to bragging, but generally is a very fair person. He also mentions in passing that he has a wife, a "Lady of Games", who was the first to create games that had "kittens, ponies and ninjas being blown up with rocket launchers". It is also implied that he was involved in the creation of the earlier games in the Banjo-Kazooie series, being aware of many classic details in the series, including the likes of Tooty and Mumbo's Mountain, which both appeared in Banjo-Kazooie. He references these and other characters and locations in his quiz in the final challenge. An exhibit in Banjoland also directly states that L.O.G. worked hard to get Banjo-Tooie out in a timely manner. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts L.O.G. first makes his appearance at Spiral Mountain, where he appears just in time to stop a fight between Banjo-Kazooie and Gruntilda from occurring by (literally) pausing it (the word 'Pause' appears on screen and Banjo, Kazooie, and Gruntilda are frozen in time as L.O.G materializes). Rather than have then let their fight ensue, he sends them on a quest to collect things scattered around the mountain. After deciding the challenge he concocted was pointless, sends the three to Showdown Town in newly-created vehicles, where the game really begins. Once there, he explains that he can offer them the deed to Spiral Mountain, but they must both follow his rules: if Banjo and Kazooie can collect enough Jiggies to return to Spiral Mountain, they win, and Grunty wins if she can prevent them from doing so. In order to give both sides a fighting chance, he gives Grunty a mechanical replica of her original body and a new henchman, Piddles, and restores Banjo and Kazooie's physical fitness. He creates five large worlds for them to compete in and sends them on thier way. While he makes it known that he is attempting to be impartial in the challenge, he does admit later on that he doesn't want Grunty to win. L.O.G. can be visited at any time from that point on in front of his factory overlooking the town square. He makes his final appearance at Spiral Mountain, where he awards 6 Jiggies for the completion of his Six Of The Best task, which is interlaced wih a trivia quiz. Afterwards, once Grunty is defeated, he stops the heroes from finishing her off by, again, "pausing" the game. He instantly teleports Grunty and Piddles to his video game factory and hands Banjo and Kazooie the deeds to Spiral Mountain, ending their quest. Quotes *"Greetings, o second-game characters!". *"My title is the Lord of Games, but you has-beens call me L.O.G. I am the grand creator of all videogames!" *"I come to settle your differences, clichéd crone. You will play a challenge of my choice. To the winner goes Spiral Mountain. To the loser... an eternity of toil in my video game factory!" *Now then, in line with Banjo tradition, your challenge will consist of collecting as many pointless objects as possible." *"Let the Collectathon commence!". *"No no no, it's all too painful to watch, gamers today don't want all this, they just want to shoot things! But as we're broadening the demographic, I'll have to think of something original. Hmmm." *"Very well then, failures, listen carefully". *"We've been in several games!" "But nowhere near as many as that Italian gentleman, correct?" "He does have a point." -Kazooie, L.O.G. and Banjo. *"I will now transport you to a brand new game world, considerably more impressive than anything you've seen before." *"Any other requests?" "Hey, L.C.D. brain, where are my moves from the previous games?" "You won't needing those. They where rather outdated, anyway" - Kazooie and L.O.G. *"Please follow me in those vehicles before I change my mind". *"That looked rather painful. Let's begin, shall we? *"This charming locale is known as Showdown Town". *"Perched up there is my splendid videogame factory". *"While exploring the town, look for these doors, which lead into game worlds of my own creation. There you'll find Jigsaw pieces..." "Jiggies? Is that the best you could come up with? We've run around chasing Jiggies at least twice before!" "Silence, bregull. Deposit the Jigsaw pieces in the Jiggy Bank, and more doors will open to you" - Kazooie and L.O.G. *"Win and bank enough Jiggies to open the final door, return ro Spiral Mountain and potentially win the game." *"Grunty's role in my wonderful game is quite simple. She must try to prevent you two from gettint back to Spiral Mountain." "But how we play your daft game when you've stolen my abilities?" - Kazooie and L.O.G. *"By using this, impatient bird of dubious popularity." "A rusty metal stick? You've got to be joking, tube head!" - Kazooie and L.O.G. *"Actually, you'll find that rusty stick to be a magical wrench with near-unlimited creative power." *"Oh my, Piddles isn't going to like that." *Now then, hold down the LB right trigger to pick up objects, and release it to drop them. Pick up this." *"That Trophy Thomas fellow seens to think his gifts equal my own, but when it comes to maximizing you Jiggy count by replaying games, he does serve a purpose." *"In invented the first-person shooter, you know. Wish I hadn't bothered now. Have you seen how many of the thing there are? I expect there's even a space marine in this game somewhere." *"You may be restricted to a single vehicle in Showdown Town, but don't let that put you off experimenting with your bets new parts to create mean machines for use in the game worlds!" *"Whatever the outcome of this conflict, do you think you could consider not having a nemesis for a while? Your squabbling gives me a serious migraine, right here, behind my screen." *"The Jinjos in the game worlds are rather more independent than the few remaining in Showdown Town, who may need some help to escape their current circunstances." *"I discarded a lot of game worlds from this adventure. The Sewers of Severity, Vomit Volcano, Tooty Land... None of them made the cut, for whatever reason." *"They're all in the pipeline. You know. Killer Instinct 3. Battletoads and Jet Force Gemini games. Even Ghoulies 2! Oh you'll never believe that. I've ruined my own humorous jape." *"You should be grateful, I could've sent you to Hoedown Town. It's awful. The music, the dancing! -L.O.G saying about the beta world Weird West *"What's that? You want to know why you've never met or heard of me before? Well, I'm very good at disguising myself. Pet my piglet!" *"Sigh. This latest batch of characters is even more dysfunctional than I suspected." *"I'll asume that was an accident. Keep it up and I'll reduce you to constituent pixels!" *"When you're ready, press the A Button and let's begin the game!". *"Now for your next test. Collect Grunty's eye and put it where it belongs! That's right, in the skip. Oh, very well, the "Dumpster". Sigh..." *"I do believe that's the right answer!". *"Well done, you answered that correctly!". *"Excellent, a correct answer!". *"All question answered correctly! Aren't you the smart one?" *"My eyes are almost popping out of my screen! A performance like that earns you the very highest reward!" *"I don't think that will be necessary, Banjo." "Why not, scart mouth? - L.O.G. and Kazooie. *"Because you've just won the game." *"(Referring to Gruntilda) Oh, but you are. Farewell, you half-baked harridan! *"Now, if you two wouldn't mind smartening yourselves up, I'll see you later to collects your prize." *"By the video game powers invested in me by myself, I hereby declare Banjo to be the rightgul owner of Spiral Mountain, for no and evermore." *"(Reffering to Kazooie's question) Good point, although you may never get another game." *"I believe somebody has someting to show you." *"Of course, I have the best gift for you. It's just a little something I made eariler." *"Let's take a look, shall we?". Trivia *L.O.G breaks the Fourth wall in the introduction scene when he transforms Banjo and Gruntilda into a pumpkin and a Piñata, then saying "I wish they could stay like this, but I suppose you people would actually like to take part in this game." *L.O.G.'s beta name was God of Games. Gallery Screenshots Image:Log1.PNG|L.O.G. breaking the Fourth wall in the intro of ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Image:Log2.png|L.O.G. explaining to Banjo, Kazooie and Grunty the new adventure in the intro of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Image:Log8.png|Lord of Games in front of his factory. Image:Log9.png|L.O.G. in Spiral Mountain. Image:Log3.png|L.O.G. at the beginning of The Six of the Best. Image:Log4.png|L.O.G. in The Six of the Best task. Image:Log5.png|L.O.G. after the final showdown. Image:Log6.png|L.O.G. talking to Banjo and Kazooie. Image:Log7.png|L.O.G. delivering the deeds of Spiral Mountain to Banjo and Kazooie. Artwork Image:Gog.jpg|L.O.G. as God Of Games, his beta name. Beta design too. Image:Gog2.jpg|L.O.G. as God of Games. Strangely, in this design he seems to be a villain. Image:Gog'sFactory.jpg|Beta design of Lord of Games' Videogame Factory. Image:LOGDevelopment.png|L.O.G.'s development. Image:WallpaperN&B12.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' LOG's official website wallpaper. Names in Other Languages Category:Main Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts